


The Prince's Elvin Slave

by JRYang



Category: Original Work
Genre: +18, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Captivity, Cute, Dark Humans, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Elf Slaves, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Human Masters, Impact Play, Innocent Elf, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Precious, Public Sex, Reader Warning, Riding Crop, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slave Training, Threesome - M/M/M, Whips, Yaoi, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRYang/pseuds/JRYang
Summary: Between humans and elves, war is bloody and brutal. There are always commodities in war. Lives being the most valuable but also the most lost. So when, Phlerinx is captured and enslaved, he isn't surprised to find himself in a humiliated and shameful position as a play thing. But is surprised to be a plaything for an arrogant prince.Prince Magale. The heir to the throne and a cold, sadistic man by nature. At the beginning of adulthood and now responsible for one beautiful Elvin slave. Ready to have endless fun manipulating such a weak, pitiful creature.What will become of a relationship between a prince of an enemy nation and an angelic Elvin slave?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is my first original gay work that I'm posting on AO3. It's going to be mature and explicit. I hope you enjoy. I was originally on Wattpad where you can find more of my works. https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jinruiyang  
> Feel free to comment and like, every little sign of support encourages me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a new, enslaved life for Phlerinx and his experience with humans.

-Phlerinx-  


Phlerinx was so tired. His legs dragged as he stumbled along in the procession of other chained captives. The rusted metal around his ankles, wrists and neck rubbed, creating deep scratches over his already scabbed skin. The shackles had rubbed his skin so raw that the pain had dulled. The soles of Phlerinx’s shoes had warn through the day before, and now his feet were bruised and bloody.  


The line of chained people walked in defeated silence with only the sound of rattling chains to accompany them. Phlerinx was burning in the noon day heat, yet he couldn’t relinquish his cloak that hid his face and hair. If he did, he would be too noticeable. It was best he stayed innocuous, one amongst a crowd of captured people. Phlerinx was a slave now.  


Phlerinx had once been a free, orphaned child in the service of his village’s Council. He had worked for an Elder in his village, helping to govern his people. He was a small specimen for a grown male of his species. This made him seem childlike while in the shadow of his cloak and hood. The others of his species were pale as ivory, lean but with defined musculature. Their hair flowed in endless streams down their backs and their eyes once sparked with magic. And their ears extended further than any human ear and were pointed at the tip.  


Phlerinx and his fellow slaves were not human, they were the Elven folk, captured during a time of war and plunder. The ethereal creatures of myth and legend. Said to be incredibly beautiful and unnaturally gifted in both the wielding of weapon and magic. Elves were peaceful forest dwellers until threatened, then they became fierce warriors, fearless in their sacrifice. However, these slaves were no warriors, they were helpless innocents captured while humans invaded their forests with fires and hired mercenaries, rather than fighting in honourable battle.  


Phlerinx was an orphaned Elf, underfed and therefore, weaker and smaller than his brethren. All elves were typically tall, slender with lean muscle and tremendous power. Most were talented and expert in hunting, wielding a knife and sword, shield, bow and arrow. And those of direct lineage, were able to wield the art of magic. Phlerinx was not able to do any such things. All Phlerinx had known was working as a servant for his elders. Abandoned as a small child, the Elders had taken him in as staff and raised him as a helping hand. He was never able to learn any essential tasks, always trapped in his duties to his Elders and Council. When the call for war was echoed all young Elvin, even Phlerinx, were supposed to go to war, but his small stature and puny musculature had been mocked and he had been turned away. Seen only as a waste, not even worth trying to train in any capacity.  


So, now he found himself captured and in chains. Humiliated, instead of bravely fighting to the death for his people, he was now a slave, marching to an uncertain future. He kept his head down and caused no trouble. Meek and content to let himself be taken. Phlerinx was so ashamed that not even death was honourable enough for him anymore. Mercenary slavers herded the chained captives and Phlerinx kept walking. The Elfling felt sick at seeing the swaying heads of his Elders swinging from the belts of the riders.  


The images of his capture flashed before his eyes. The panic that ensued as mercenaries set fire to surrounding forest and buildings. His people scattering and blood soaking into the soil. Screams of those captured or killed. The minimal remaining guards being slaughtered. Then his capture and those of hundreds of other innocents. And then the public execution of his village’s Leaders and Elders.  


The chains at his wrists, ankles and neck pulled taught and Phlerinx almost choked. The little boy in front of him had fallen to his side, almost tripping Phlerinx. The woman before the child in line turned and looked anxiously to the nearest ride but didn't proceed to help the Elfling boy. So, Phlerinx hurriedly tried pulling the child to his feet. However, not having eaten for three days had made all the Elves weak and exhausted, barely able to walk. The child stumbled again and Phlerinx didn't know what to do as a rider approached. The sound of steel being drawn made Phlerinx panic and he tried to usher the child on his feet again, but the child could not. Tired and dying as he was, left to nothing but a broken body. The rider jumped from his horse and swung his sword. The slaver stabbed the boy through the chest and removed the shackles from the body, so that the procession could move forward once again.  


Phlerinx would’ve been sick, if he had anything to throw up out of his stomach. But starving as he was, all he could manage was a couple of dry heaves and carried on walking past the body of the child. Left in the dust and sand, forgotten like he meant nothing. This was Phlerinx’s life now. Having already seen countless numbers of his kin killed and humiliated, the sight of a child murder just made him feel a numb in his chest and head. He was forced to walk on in a daze and the rattling of his bounds no longer made him flinch, instead he just felt numb.  


The procession entered into a sprawling city. The streets were lined with expectant humans, come to see the rumoured beauty of the Elven folk. The Elves caught glimpses of homes and temples, fortresses and markets, a main city where a huge population of humans lived and worked. Elves usually lived in small forest dwellings or villages and would never consider living in such crowded conditions that destroyed the nature around it and limited their connection to the forest, their source of life magic. The Elves were in awed shock, this hive of activity would be something only those who visited the Elven capital could’ve experienced. And few Elves ever saw their capital of Elmire, deep and hidden in the Forbidden Forests.  


Phlerinx was shocked and terrified. Phlerinx woke from his daze and the fear in his stomach took flight. The parade continued into the city centre square and the slaves were herded past stalls of foreign goods. The captives were met by groups of slavers, who inspected each specimen and grouped them into merchandise. There were those grouped by gender, physical appearance and age. These groups were put into pens and awaited their fate.  


Phlerinx was brought before a paunchy slaver. The man’s sausage fingers gripped Phlerinx’s chin and he made a brief inspection. Phlerinx was shoved aside into a pen of younger, leaner Elves. There were mostly young women and children. The sight of his group made chills run down Phlerinx’s spine. Phlerinx hunched over on himself and hiccupped a sob. Phlerinx thought that after all he had been through, he had no more tears to shed, yet now he was struggling to keep himself together. As he had marched tirelessly, he had kept an iron hold of his emotions just so that he wouldn’t fall to the earth, unable to get up and would be left for dead Now, he was no longer on the move, he was breaking. He felt the cracks in his soul rip him apart. He was so scared. What would he do? Now that his body was no longer his own and his future was out of his hands.  


Word count: 1272

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story, it's my first time exploring the lgbtq genre as well as the kinky scene. Thank you for reading and there is more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phlerinx gets purchased and begins his new life in servitude.

-Darius-  


Darius was standing at the centre of the square, in front of a plank, unsteady looking platform, in the early morning heat with people rushing from place to place all around him. He stood amongst a crowd of other waiting people, his elegant clothes sticking to him with sweat. If he had known how long this process would take, he would’ve brought a slave or two to serve to his needs, like fan him and provide him with water. Darius was waiting at the main square of his city, Larnessa. He was here to seek a slave. The main square was the marketplace for all sorts of wares, including exotic pets and slaves. This is what Darius had come to purchase. He had heard rumours that some of the most beautiful and rare specimens would be sold here.  


There would be, for the first time in a millennium, contact between humans and Elves again. The last time had been before the Great War, when Elves had first encountered discovering humans in the Great Forest. The stories state that the deceitful Elves welcomed the humans into their forest homes only to slaughter them. Then, when more adventurers came looking for the missing group, the Elves hid and ambushed the new humans. In the end, the Elves’ treachery forced the humans’ hands into a war that they didn’t want.  


The Great War lasted a decade, and after needless slaughter, it ended in a truce. The Elves retreated into the Great Forest and never made contact with humans again. That was until recently, when Elves started raiding rural farming villages bordering the Great Forest. The Emperor of humans gave the Elves many warnings to back down, but they continuously harassed the defenceless villagers. The Emperor had no choice but to declare war with the Elves again after nearly a millennium of peace. The humans fought their first battle against the Elves and had returned victorious, with many prisoners of war and other captives.  


These captives were to be sold here and Darius had been waiting a ridiculous amount of time for the auction to begin. Just when Darius was about to give up on it ever starting, a portly man staggered his way on stage. He was the auctioneer, here to start the sales. Behind the man, Darius noticed at line of chained figures. To his joyous shock, these beings were just as the stories told. The Elves were slim, sculpted forms of pale, ivory skin and flowing silvery, blond hair, silvery, clear blue eyes and lengthened, pointing ears. These specimens were true born Elves. Darius’ face split into a genuine smile. He was very pleased. He had found what he had been promised.  


The first item was pushed onto the platform. It was a young woman, probably late teens but it was said Elves lived longer than humans and so it was harder to tell their ages. All Darius saw was a young Elvin female that shivered and collapsed in on herself in fear. Tears tracked down her face and her legs wobbled as though they wouldn’t hold her up. Although a beautiful piece, she wasn’t what Darius was looking for. As piece by piece was sold off to the highest bidder, it was clear what this auction was. This was an auction of pleasure slaves. All the items were young, shapely and beautiful to look upon. There were even some young specimens in the mix for those of more refined tastes. Darius grimaced at the idea, but he couldn’t fault a man his tastes. He himself was watching to find a slave for his own purposes. Although it wasn’t a slave for his own use, he was still buying a person’s very being, Elf or human, it made no difference.  


He inspected each piece, but none checked the boxes of what he was looking for. Darius started to get worried, the line of slaves was dwindling, and he still hadn’t found an item to buy. The next item that came on stage drew Darius’ eyes, not for its beauty. No, it was because unlike all the others, this specimen hid it’s face and body behind a heavy looking cloak. Darius found this interesting. He couldn’t even figure out the gender of the item. The auctioneer called for a couple of handlers and they wrestled the cloak off the figure. Being chained, one would’ve thought it would be easy for the handlers to remove the cloth, but the little captive fought to hold onto the covering. That was until the handlers had had enough and smacked the piece’s head. It staggered and in its moment of weakness, the handlers tore away the cloak. There was a moment of drop dead silence around the platform. The small figure stood five foot four inches and although small, this was no child. The structure of his face and features reflected his age. What shocked the crowd silent was the specimen’s colouring, his hair was a braided rope of strawberry copper strands, his large lashed eyes were a striking spectrum of green and his lips were full and rosy in colour. His skin was even paler than his brethren. If they were ivory, he was freshly fallen snow.  


Darius’ shock had worn off and a glint entered his eyes. He had found his gift. He had come to buy a slave not for himself but for his closest friend. Darius was the son of high nobility. His closest friend was the crowned prince of the Empire. The Prince was turning 21, his coming of age and so Darius wanted to be the first to gift his friend with a pleasure slave. And this specimen, so different even amongst his ethereal kin, was the perfect gift. Darius let the auction play out just for a little entertainment, to see how much others would be willing to pay for such a prize. The final bid came to 780 golden rooks from, surprisingly, a middle-aged woman of nobility by the looks of her clothing but more so from her luxurious seating accommodations and slaves servicing her. The auctioneer called for any last bids and Darius called out his price.  


“1000 rooks.”  


There was a shocked silence. No one would pay such a foolish amount for a single slave when 10 rooks could buy the best human slaves on the market. Yet, Darius had the wealth to spend such exorbitant amounts for a slave. The auctioneer called out the last amount and no others challenged his bid. Darius’ new prize was brought off the stage and straight to him. The handlers handed the item off quite roughly and Darius barked at the men.  


“Watch your hands on my new property or I shall have them removed.”  


The man immediately removed his grip. To Darius delight, the captive didn’t attempt to move away. The little specimen stood tensely and submissively while waiting for Darius to take the chains dangling from the boy’s shackles. Darius paid the auctioneer the hefty price and then led the product away. The slave walked meekly behind Darius all the way back to his residence. Darius was greeted by his slave keeper.  


“Marlo, I have a new slave for you. This slave is to be prepared as a gift for the prince later this evening. Make sure not to leave marks, do you understand.” Darius stated seriously to his servant.  


Marlo nodded in reply. Marlo gestured for a couple of house slaves to direct the new purchase to the slave quarters. Darius knew that Marlo would handle everything needed for the new gift, so he preoccupied himself with other party preparations.  


-Phlerinx-  


Phlerinx was so confused. Not two hours ago he had been asleep in his holding pen. Then, slavers had ushered them out of the pen and proceeded to spray them off with frigid water. Left spluttering and shivering, Phlerinx grabbed his cloak. Phlerinx was pushed off through the city with others in his pen to a square. In the centre of the square there was a platform and crowds of humans waited for them. They were stopped by the side of the platform and then, other slavers wrestled a young Elven woman onto the stage. The humans proceeded to auction her off just as he had guessed from his surroundings. Person by person, Phlerinx was getting closer to the platform.  


Phlerinx was terribly scared, he didn’t want to go on that stage. The humans would try to take his cloak and would reveal his true form to everyone. None the less, Phlerinx was forced in front of the crowd and they stripped him of the cloth. There was shocked silence and humans cried out in fierce competition to buy him, which scared Phlerinx to no end. Then, at the last moment a young Lord claimed Phlerinx. Phlerinx was given to the man and he walked defeatedly behind his new owner.  


Phlerinx arrived at his owner’s residence where he was greeted by an intimidating figure who his master named the Slave Keeper. A couple of other human slaves came over and ushered him down corridors and through too many rooms to count. He was guided into a public bath where under the eye of the Slave Keeper Marlo, the other slaves washed Phlerinx raw. His skin was scrubbed until it burned pink and perfumed soaps were lathered through his lengthy tresses. Then, when he was all dry, Phlerinx hair was combed and styled into a presentation. Flowers were woven into his hair and jewellery was hung around Phlerinx’s waist. The rusted shackles were replaced by golden ornamental cuffs and a jewelled collar. Then Phlerinx’s ears were pierced and gems were hung from the newly pierced holes.  


Phlerinx was given no clothes, onlya sheer scarf was draped around his waist with golden chains dangling from it. Phlerinx was then sat down and had feature enhancements applied around his eyes, on his eye lashes and on his lips. Once he was complete, Marlo directed Phlerinx to a small room with nothing but sitting areas and tables inside. Marlo chained the leash connected to Phlerinx’s collar to a loop set into the wall. Phlerinx was left to himself, waiting for anything to happen. He was too scared to mess up the precious slaves’ efforts and so he just sat on his knees, trying not to move. A moment later, his new owner came in. Tall, dark haired and intimidating, he inspected Phlerinx and nodded his approval. Phlerinx’s new owner strode over and lifted Phlerinx to his feet with a finger under his chin. The man’s dark eyes bored into Phlerinx’s and he realised the seriousness of the situation.  


“Listen, slave. You are to be given as a very important gift to a very close friend of mine. You will be on your best behaviour. I don’t know if this submissiveness has been an act up until now, but if you embarrass me or my friend, I will make you wish you were dead. Do you understand?” The man asked menacingly and Phlerinx nodded fearfully.  


Without a word, Phlerinx’s owner walked off through another door and Phlerinx was left alone, to fall to his knees in fear.  


Word count: 1868

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing with this platform is interesting. I like the chapter beginning and end notes, those are fun but the HTML is hard for me to use. Any advice, please feel free to comment.  
> Thank you for reading and there's more heated content to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magale, Phlerinx's true master, is given the elf as a gift and anticipates the future of training his new slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is late, I find this platform a little hard to use. Enjoy and thank you.

-Magale-  


Magale mingled amongst the high nobility of the city. He flashed charming smiles and laughed at pathetic jokes, none ever reaching his eyes. Magale resented these types of affairs but as the crowned prince, it was his duty. He very much wished he could find someone familiar, and not be surrounded with unimportant people he didn’t want to talk to. He scanned his surroundings and saw a glimpse of his closest friend. Then, through a gap in the crowd, he saw his friend and the host of the party coming over. Finally, Magale would be able to talk to someone he actually wanted to. Someone he was familiar with and who he could trust.  


Darius came to Magale with a blinding grin. They hugged in a manly fashion, smacking one another on the back and grinning like thieves at each other. These two men were once children together, getting into mischief and finding dangerous ways to occupy themselves. Darius’ father was the Emperor’s right-hand man, advisor and closest confidant. Darius’ mother was the Empress’ lady in waiting and maid servant. This meant Darius and Magale had only each other while their parents were busy. They grew up more like brothers than friends. And that is why Darius had the honour of hosting the future-Emperor’s coming of age celebration.  


“My brother! How are you?” Magale said warmly and enthusiastically to his best man.  


Darius grinned back even wider and there was a glimmer of anticipation in his eyes. Magale saw the look in his friend’s eyes and questioned him.  


“What is it, Friend? You look practically devilish. What did you do?” Magale asked his friend, both worried and intrigued.  


When Magale’s closest friend got this look into his eyes, it meant either something very good or very bad. Magale hoped for the former, since he didn’t want anything to ruin his coming of age.  


“Ahh. It is nothing, my friend. Just that I have got you quite the gift. I am just looking forward to giving it to you, Brother.” Darius replied, mysteriously.  


This made the pit of dread and anticipation, Magale wasn’t sure, fall further into his stomach. Magale was about to ask what Darius had possibly gotten him to make his friend so gleeful, when Darius caught a metal goblet of wine and used his belt dagger to create a racket. The clanging caught everyone’s attention and the chatter quieted.  


“Friends. Guests. Nobles. I welcome you to tonight’s festivities. I hope you have enjoyed yourselves to the fullest. I would like to congratulate his great Highness, Prince Magale on his age day. Long live our Prince.” Darius proclaimed and a cheer erupted.  


He quieted down the enthusiastic applaud and continued, smirking at the embarrassment of his friend.  


“Now, as a show of my friendship and loyalty, I would like to present my dear Prince with a gift.” Darius clicked his fingers and the crowds parted to let the Slave Master Marlo through.  


Behind him on a chain, a slave was led like a lamb to the slaughter. There were audible gasps of shock and awe. And when the lamb was brought before Magale, the Prince stood there is shocked stupor. His eyes wide while he surveyed his gift. Darius had made quite the spectacle and he was loving every moment. Magale could see the smugness in his friend’s expression. The sly bastard. He always like to be the show shocker. But truly what Darius had done deserved the shocked silence. For he had gifted Magale with a gem rarer than all the lost gold of the desert.  


An Elf. A beautiful, ethereal Elf with extending, pointed ears, flowing strawberry copper colour hair and emerald glowing eyes. Truly the perfect gift. A shiver from the boy shook Magale out of his stupor and his shocked expression flooded into a hungry, predatory grin. The gem was looking down at his feet and shuffled nervously. His new prize stood meek and cowering like a cornered mouse surrounded by hungry cats. Which was quite an accurate description for such a situation. All those of high society were vicious vipers and hawks, waiting to strike when another was most vulnerable. A shy little thing. Magale was pleased indeed. He looked to his closest comrade and grinned acknowledgement through his eyes. Darius clapped Magale on the back, which made the slave boy jump.  


“You best be off, my friend. This little prize is untrained, after all. You have a lot of work to do.” Darius whispered to Magale and his grin became even more amused as Darius scanned the crowd eyeing up the exotic and one of a kind slave.  


Magale took in all the envious, greedy glares and nodded to his friend. His poor new gift would have been ripped apart if left without the prince's protection. He took the leash to the slave’s collar and marched out the grand hall. The crowd parted and Magale made his way to his temporary quarters. He stayed so often at his friend’s abode that he had permanent accommodations made to his own tastes.  


Magale walked purposefully his chambers and the boy was dragged, stumbling behind him. The Prince’s rooms were in the tower and so, they had to walk down a number of corridors and up a spiralling staircase to get to the lavish rooms. His guest chamber was a luxurious accommodation just to his taste, with sprawling views of the city and towering windows that let in floods of evening sunlight. The walls were decorated in complex, designed tapestries and the most detailed of paintings. It was furnished extravagantly with a great mahogany, vanished four poster bed, draped in fabrics and pillows made from the finest silks and wools. There was a desk, chairs and beautiful lounge made of the fur of some great beast and off to the right a door leading down to a secluded bathing chamber. The hot water steamed, fed from an under-water spring, so that Magale could bathe no matter the hour.  


Magale led his prize by its bindings to the bed where he proceeded to leave it chained to the bed post. His little pet was kneeling on a plush velvet cushion, eyes down cast and body wilting, yet the creature was still breath-taking in his beauty. Stepping back, he scanned his new toy with even more intensity, now that he was in the privacy of his room, no longer in the sight of greedy nobles. Without the assurance of privacy, Magale would not have dared to leave his pet alone. Endless stretches of snow-white skin that he couldn’t wait to mark. Hair braided down its back and baby hairs falling down over the downcast face. Eyes, though not looking up, glinted like stone gems. His new pet was stunning and decorated with the finest of chains, perfect to frame all that Godly creation.  


He left the boy there while he entered the stairway to the bathing spring. He settled himself into the water and called for servants to service him in washing his skin and massaging his muscles. Magale languidly bathed, waited on hand and foot. Servants entered through a private servant’s quarter to supply the Prince with all the refreshment and assistance he may desire.  


After many hours of relaxation and meditation of sorts, breathing in the steamy, humid air, Magale called for a servant to dry him and bring him a cool glass of the finest wine. Coming out of the bathing chamber in nothing but a cloth riding low about his hips, he walked over to his bedchamber to find his little pet in the same position as before, kneeling submissively by the bed. However, since the Prince had taken such a long time, the poor little pet had grown tired from all that he had endured. The little creature had slumped to the side, leaning his body and head against the hard, wood pillar of the bed and fell into an exhausted sleep. Although exhausted and clearly having been through such a traumatic journey, the Gem’s eyes shadowed and its nails bitten to stumps, the little creature slept, oblivious to the predator watching it with hungry eyes. Ethereal and delicate, the Prince wanted to snatch the pet right there and then and take him with wild abandon. Such beauty, and it is all mine. Magale thought to himself. His brother knew how to pick the perfect gift. Perfect for his first slave. Perfect for his first toy. Perfect in body and nature. Him master to this creature was perfect.  


Instead of snatching his pet up right away, Magale gently nudged his possession awake until the little pet's eyes were fluttering and blinking dazedly up at his new master. Then, realisation set in and Magale saw the shift in his pet's frame turn from sleepy relaxation to tensed awareness. His little pet feared him. Hmmm. That had to change. The prince thought of the ways he would teach his Pet the true bond of master and slave. No more flinching away or tensed positions, only subservient acceptance.  


Now that his precious was finally fully awake and staring up at him with wary eyes, Magale gently picked up the boy and placed him in the plush bed coverings. The chain clinked against the bed post it was attached to. The little one shrank into the sheet like they could possibly shield him from Magale looming over him. There was even more fear in the little one’s eyes, as if the bed signalled the beginning of his torment. Which was true in a way, but not what the little one thought. The prince wasn’t going to ravish his pet until he had properly trained him to respond in the ways the prince desired. So, after removing all the adornments on his pet’s body, Magale picked him up once more, unlocked the leash from the ring at the pet’s collar and moved out the bed chamber into another branching corridor that was well concealed behind heavy wall tapestries.  


Wide-eyed, the little pet looked nervously from wall to wall and from Magale’s face to his hands as they passed down another spiralling staircase toward a private room. Magale saw his pet’s wide-eyed, fearful curiosity and smiled impishly at the thought of his pet’s reaction to the sight of their destination. Magale came to a pair of huge, arching, oak doors, heavy with impenetrable wood carvings and, perhaps the biggest lock and key mechanism that had ever been on any door within a castle. Careful with his possession, Magale supported his treasure in one arm while fishing for the chain around his neck. Once he had retrieved the key from around his neck, Magale skilfully unlocked the imposing door. He let the key hang from the lock and slowly, menacingly pushed the door that gave a huge yawn. It had been quite some time since it’s last use. When the doors were finally open, Magale strode in as if it were his sanctuary. When the contents of the room were revealed to his pet’s eyes, Magale smiled a devilish grin. Let the training begin.  


Word count: 1862

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please support by commenting, kudos and every little helps motivate me.


End file.
